


Full of Flowers

by Aubren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Flowers, International Fanworks Day 2016, Ireland, Non-canon past, Obsession, Trees, aftertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubren/pseuds/Aubren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore has a very obsessive relationship with flowers. Does that count as being a fan?</p><p>For International Fanworks Day 2016. A 2 hour straight work instead my usual, redone several times stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Flowers

Asgore LOVES flowers.

Back in the day, he took care of plants on the surface. Nurtured the Irish forest of Mt. Ebott.

Nowadays, he checks it from time to time. But he has a new hobby: flowers.

He grows flowers from seed, buys flowers in farmer's markets (which wouldn't be covered in pesticides), and brings home wild root clippings.

He tends to them in his front yard, back yard, kitchen, and in the corners of all of the rooms.

Back in the UnderGround, he had let his entire throne-room fill with the Golden Flowers Asriel brought back. Instead of adding harsh lights to keep them alive, he actually pounded holes in the roof, to let barrier-infused sunlight in. 

Now, he can grow whatever flowers he pleases.

He goes to shows and conventions. He enters competitions and even won second place against a human! That's no small feat! He still thinks that his giant bouquet (made of mammoth sunflowers, brilliant rubystarr barrenwort, stars & stripes crinum lily, and other huge flowers that can handle a zone 9) was more beautiful than the winner's. But 1st place's was certainly beautiful and creative as well, themed with flower-like & leaf-focused plants; such as bromeliads & poinsettias*.

He watches shows about gardening when he can. There's not many. Most tie in with architectural landscaping and homes, which he's not good at. Bouquets and topiaries are one thing; but fences, rocks, and more deliberate patterns are another. But that's fine! He's really just in it for raising plants. But he learns more about the plants and gets to see beautiful gardens, so it's fine.

He really studies up on plants. He knows most of the basic botanical bocabulary by heart. And he even knows the scientific names for some of the plants he grows. It's recently acquired information, but he's delved into the books so eagerly that he almost knows them by heart.  
\---

Toriel gave him a gardening job. He makes the schoolyard look high-quality. He's really the best _monster_ for the job. He enjoys it, but somehow it's less fun. 

Trimming the bushes allows him to focus on the plant's well-being and design. Mowing the lawn just makes him feel bad. But regardless, he can't stop thinking about Toriel this way. Not when he's on her property.

\---

Sometimes people catch on. Sans keeps inviting him to comedy clubs and the theatres. With the former, he occasionally has a good time. As for the latter...the movies are entertaining, but has more violence and sexual interactions than he cares for. He can't watch the nicer ones without bringing Frisk along; not without making it into the newspaper. He refuses to see the ones focused on romance.

Alphys and Undyne try a similar tactic. They get invite him over to watch anime. It's enjoyable, but not very productive. He hangs out with his friends, and Fruits Basket will always hold a small, special place in his heart (even if it is a romance.) The action is somewhat more tolerable; at least they usually do it to become friends, rather than get revenge.

...He eventually wonders if Frisk had been an anime fan all along. 

 

He's tried a few other things; he goes out and tries to make soaps, tour various cities & small towns, create things out of metal. He's actually a member of a choir. (He's a bass, obviously. He can go lower than any human can.) 

He even learned how to use a computer, after Alphys made him a keyboard big enough for his paws.

 

It helps somewhat. He runs the official site for monsters, for his government. He takes the time to clear up misconceptions of his government or his people. And chats with his friends, of course.

But his main tumblr is covered with petals.

\------

He digs into the soil with his hooves-for-claws. He knows that he this allows him to focus on the task. He can forget about Toriel as he concentrates on making a deep enough hole. 

As he scraped the edges to make sure it's wide enough, he can forget about the children he lost. The children he instinctively tries to replace Frisk for.

He grabs the Irish Whitebeam tree from around her trunk and places it into the hole. He digs the dirt back over its roots. Now, he can almost forget that he's a child murderer. 

There weren't enough of these trees in Mt. Ebott's woods. So he found one that had too many and replaced a few here. He would've done it the proper legal way; but it had all sorts of paperwork and ramifications. And the trees would be to young, the doubts that they would've permitted him to plant adult, flowering Whitebeams. And so he tended to his forest in the way he would've done so in the ancient days. Quietly and to the point.

**Author's Note:**

> *People buy poinsettias for their leaves; the things people think are the reproductive organs are actually the entire flower.
> 
> I'd use the correct name for that, but Google & Wikipedia are making that really complicated. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a zoologist not a botanist, let me know if I got anything wrong.


End file.
